


Looms and Letters

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 Round Two - Team Discipline [26]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, Gen, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Evvy hoped that she might get to sleep, eventually, despite Rosethorn’s laughter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looms and Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

            Hope, to Lark, was the feeling of the thread under her fingers as she drifted her hand over her loom. She could not recall, now, the landscape of Yanjing—at least enough to map it—but she could visualise it in her mind. Lark could pin-point the feeling of hope.

            Hope was when her finger touched down on two skips in her woven cloth, and superimposing her mind-map of Yanjing to realise that yes, her Rosie and the no-longer-child Briar were still with the living.

            “Thank Mila,” she whispered and stroked the skips. She commanded, “You just stay that way.”

 

 

Hope, to Rosethorn, was the feeling of a heavy envelope in her hand and the clear wax seal of Discipline—the thorny branch and the bird together, as Lark and Rosethorn were not. Hope was also the sound of the seal breaking, the flurry of further pages falling to the side and the neat slanted writing that could only ever be Lark’s.

            Briar thought hope was the sound of Rosethorn’s cackled laughter and quiet sounds of yearning. The letters drew rare smiles from Rosethorn’s lips. Briar smiled too.

            (Evvy hoped that she might get to sleep, _eventually_ , despite Rosethorn’s laughter.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C:


End file.
